He who is Without Love
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: Who is Linn Regiostar? Linn had love... but then lost it. Now, he takes another shot at love. But the consequences could be dire! Pairing: Undecided until after first chapter. Take a look into the dead Priest's life!


1This is a story that will span very shortly... but focuses on a person who is given little background before he died! That's right... I'm speaking of Linn Regiostar! He's a hilarious priest, but I still wonder what he's doing while he isn't giving his guidance as a priest.

This story is based around the Valentines day holiday.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hayate no Gotoku! Although if I did, Linn would probably have a more active role in the story. A MORE active role. This guy is awesome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: The Tiger, the Priest, and the Nun's outfit.

The meaning of the title refers to the Tiger's pit for butlers, the Priest, and the Nun. (In a parody of the Chronicles of N-rnia).

Linn Regiostar had always been a peaceful man. People have often enjoyed his presence, because he seems to exude a feeling kindness and generosity. Although both statements are true, his constant lifestyle of anime, manga, and video games, has warped his mind a little. As a priest, he spent all the donation money on an RPG-like dungeon. Not very priest-like.

Anyway, the majority of this chapter will take place a year or two before Linn becomes a priest from his point of view.

Start.

When I woke up that morning, I just knew it would be a special day. I got dressed in my black button down school shirt, and threw on a pair of black pants. As I walked out the door, I tripped and fell down on the sidewalk. My face started to bleed. "Ouch... I need to be careful."

My name is Linn Regiostar. I'm about 20 years old, I graduated from a Catholic high school, and I'm single. As I was walking down my usual route to the ramen house for breakfast, I passed by that church again, what was it called? The Church of Alexander Mark? I think that's it. I never really looked at it. Although it did hang on a cliff, nothing else caught my interest. Until...

"Excuse me sir! Would you like to donate to help needy children in space?"

I almost laughed. I took money out of my pocket (about 520 yen) and turned to give change to the nun. I dropped the change when I saw her.

She was beautiful. She had slick black hair that ran down to her legs. Her eyes glowed blue in the sunlight. Her face.... it was clear, and it looked positively smooth. And I'm pretty sure that the nun outfit she was wearing was about a size too small, so it showed off her slim figure and slender legs perfectly.

"Um, excuse me sir, but is there a problem?"

"Uh! No! There is no problem!" I started thinking, 'If I can see how slim her figure is through the outfit, I wonder what it looks like in the...' My eyes started wandering towards her chest area.....

"Sir?"

"Uh! Yes?" I said like an idiot.

"You look a little flushed. Are you okay?"

"Yes! I-I'm fine!" I lied

"Good." She said, expressing genuine concern. "Excuse me, but do you know my older sister? Sister Fortesia?"

"Sister Fortesia? Oh! You mean the 30-year-old woman who works as a nun here?"

"Yes. I'm her younger sister."

Okay, if I had known that nuns had hot sisters, I would've spoken to one years ago. It's not that I don't find them attractive. It's just.... I have bad childhood memories associated with nuns and rulers. Brr... I hear that nowadays, they use Yardsticks.

"My name is Linn Regiostar. What's yours?" Yes! I made the first move...

"My name is Kagura Megure."

"Nice to meet you." Things are starting off good.

"So where are you going?"

"Well Sister, I..."

"Please, just 'Kagura'." This was my lucky day. Not only did she tell me not to call her "Sister, but she also asked me to call her by her first name! Things are REALLY starting off good...

"After breakfast, I'm going to go get the test results from the college I applied to!"

"Oh, really? Good luck then!"

"Thank you!" And with that, I left.

She told me good luck.... and I'm going to need it! With my low level of academic knowledge, there was only one college that I could apply to. I didn't take the time to remember the name. The entrance exam was grueling, but I still have confidence that I'll make the grade!

_Failed_.

I read that note over and over again. _Failed_. I never thought it would be that hard. _Failed_. I kept it to myself.

I had only been living by myself for about two years. About a month ago, my parents sent me money to apply to a college. I told them that I wouldn't borrow money, and that I'd raise the money myself at a part-time job. I've still got the money. But instead of paying for tuition, this money is going to buy me food and drink so that I can survive the year. At any rate, It looks like I'm not smart enough to attend a college. I'll never make decent money. Even if I work a part-time job, It wont be enough. Other than that, I've been an otaku for most of my life. I continually read manga, and watch anime (video games hadn't been invented at this time) instead of study. I can say that I will no longer buy manga with the money I need, but I would be lying.

I couldn't get into college, I wouldn't make decent money, and I would probably spend my money wastefully. I never want to trouble my parents by asking them for money either... so I didn't know what to do.

About half a year later, I had just ran out of money. I didn't know what to do, so I got myself a part-time job as a delivery boy. I had been making enough to pay rent, but not enough for food. After about a week, I couldn't take it anymore. Instead of paying for the rent, I paid for food instead. I had been evicted about a day later. I had taken to sleeping on a bench in the park. Since I had nothing better to do, I took the delivery job Full-time. About three weeks later, I spent my paycheck on a new manga that had come out. I went hungry that week. I was fired in the same week for screwing up so many deliveries. After I got my last paycheck, I decided to get a meal (my last meal) at the ramen shop I usually ate at.

The server spoke to me that day. I had actually come to be friends with this server. His name was Shinsuke Ayasaki. He had been working here to support his lazy parents... "Um, Linn-san? You look sad. You haven't been here in a while, so I don't know..."

I hadn't even realized that tears had been spilling out of my eyes since I came in. "Everything's been horrible... I couldn't make in to college, I got evicted, I lost my part-time job, I don't have any more money... and I had to sell my manga to support myself this entire time."

"Linn-san...."

We didn't say anything after that. I walked out when I was done, and wondered what I should do next. It was raining. Quite ironic, looking at my state of mind. "I guess I don't have anything left to do..." Tears continued to spill from my eyes. But I still had a little bit of determination left. "But I'll find something I can do someday. Until then, I'll continue to live until my last..." I couldn't finish that sentence. I was surrounded. By burly looking thugs.

The assumed leader said, "Give us your money." I gave no response. "I said, give us your money!" Still I gave no reply. He grabbed my collar. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" I still did not speak. The thug punched my face. The gang had beat me to a pulp. They continued beating me, until....

"Stop that this instant!" I looked up to see who had spoke. One eye had been swollen, and there was blood in the other eye, so I couldn't see. But the voice belonged to a woman.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" After that, I heard the sound of buttons being pushed on a payphone.

"Hello, police?"

"Crap! Run guys!" I heard the sound of feet, running away.

I felt somebody's hands hold me up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." This voice.... It wasn't the first person who spoke, it was a different person. Another girl. "Oh! You're that young man I met half a year ago! What was your name...?"

I recognized that voice. That beautiful voice. It was the nun, Kagura! "L-Linn.... Regio... star..." I fainted.

I woke up several hours later. My first thoughts were 'Where am I?' I was in a bed. The walls were white. I could see a dresser, a bookcase, and a small chair in the room I was in. 'I'm in somebody's bedroom.' I thought back to when I was saved. 'Oh yeah! I was saved by Kagura, that nun! That means the other woman must have been Sister Fortesia...'

Kagura came into the room. "Are you okay?" I felt my face. My eye was still swollen shut. But my other eye was cleaned and open. She looked as beautiful as when we met.

"I... think so." I tried moving my left arm. "Ouch!" I yelled as pain surged through my arm. My left arm was in a cast.

"Um, those people broke your left arm..."

"I see.." At this point in time, I didn't realize that I was still crying. "Thank you..."

"Linn-san, You're crying!"

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Something is wrong isn't it?"

"..... Yes." I told her about my ordeal.

"That's terrible!"

"I guess." I said. I was still crying, but I didn't feel anything. My life had hit rock bottom. At this point in time, I didn't care what happened to me.

"Well.... My sister said that we should take you in.... Is that okay?"

I thought for a little bit. "Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden? It's one more mouth to feed, and another person to support."

"Don't worry. Actually.... my sister and I came from a prestigious family. We inherited a lot... but we didn't have anything to do with the money. Since we never really had to work, since we have enough money to support about 19 generations worth of family, we decided to do something helpful to the community. So we got permission to have this church built here, and we became nuns."

"Got permission?"

"As long as we follow the guidelines to help with some.... tests, we would be able to have the church remain intact."

"What tests?"

"For servants. Something called 'The Tiger's Pit for Butlers'." I bet that you saw that coming, didn't you?

"Well, I still don't want to burden you.... How about I help?" At last! An opportunity!

"Help with what?" She said with her hand to her mouth.... ehhh, so cute!

"I mean, would you mind if I became a priest at this church?"

"Oh!" She was surprised. She probably didn't expect to hear a man that they would take care of ask for work. ".... Yes, you may!" She said, with a smile. She was probably glad that someone joined the church.

In this time and age, Christianity isn't that popular (it's the 1940's), but I am still a Catholic man. That's why I had no qualms about joining a church.

I worked diligently at the church, never once averting my eyes from the path of God. Although I accepted the responsibilities of a priest, I still couldn't help but wonder, 'Why can't I get married?' It's true that a priest can't get married, and neither can a nun. But I was in love with Kagura. I wanted to be with her.

After about a year of working as a priest, I felt great. I spoke my beliefs, and I lived peacefully with Sister Fortesia and Kagura. But it was February. The month of love. I knew that Kagura and I could never be, but I could at least convey my feelings, and see if she felt the same way.

I had spent a little bit of the money that I had saved on Chocolate. I had chosen to get the chocolate for true love, as I had loved Kagura. The guy selling the chocolate said "So who's the lucky girl?"

"U-um! Just a friend..."

"You took the lovers' chocolate pal."

"Oh! Um, well since I already have it, it would be a waste to return it! Ah ha ha!" I was speaking nonsense. I ran back to the church. Kagura was in sight.... "Kagura!... *Gasp*!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see them clearly. Kagura... was making out.... with a regular at the church! And he was handsome! Kagura was holding a heart shaped chocolate box in her hand... and as I saw that, **my** heart broke. I wasn't noticed. I could clearly hear their conversation. "Yes Tetsuo-san! I'll gladly.... give up the convent for you!" For all of you who don't know, most nuns belong to something called a "convent". "Although I will retain devotion to God..."

The guy named Tetsuo said "Alright, then it's settled. We're getting married within the month!"

A few weeks later, Kagura and Tetsuo got married. I had gotten the 411 from Sister Fortesia. Those two had been seeing each other for a while in secret. For as long as she could remember, when they were children. I fell apart that day. I never saw Kagura again.

For about 40 years, although my devotion to God never wavered, I became more of an otaku. I bought more manga, anime DVDs, and video games (when they were invented). Every time a new video game came out, I would buy it, no matter what. I decided to build a dungeon one day because of a common theme in anime, manga, a few books, and new video games (more specifically, Drag-n Quest). I completed it 20 years later. I was 81 years old then. Sister Fortesia scolded me for using the money of the donator's money like that. I decided it was funny seeing her mad, so I asked a scientist to build robots for my dungeon. They said it was the tenth designed robot they had been asked to build. I had no idea what they were talking about.

I had just finished setting up all my traps, when I realized that I was lost. I had made a dungeon so good, even **I** had gotten lost in it. I was 82 at the time, and the year was 2002. The first thing that I thought was 'I'm the only one who has nobody'. I know it's a weird thing for an old man to think. But this old man has the mind set of an otaku. "Sister Fortesia has God, Kagura has that Tetsuo person, and 50 years ago, my friend Shinsuke got married!" I had been at the wedding. "Sure, I've got God. My devotion to him has never wavered... But just once in my life, I would like to know what it feels like to have a person I can call my 'girlfriend'! Someone that I can love, and they'll love me back! I want to know what it feels like to kiss, and to hug, to comfort, and to be comforted! I want to-" I couldn't finish. I stepped on something, I heard a "whoosh", I felt something stick to my forehead, and I fell against a wall. "I guess my traps worked too well..." Now that I think about it, I forgot why I built that dungeon. Oh yeah! I wanted to help with the Tiger's Pit, and I thought this would help! Too bad the Tiger's Pit shut down due to lack of applicants.

I woke up. The first thing that I thought was 'Am I in heaven?' I looked around. I saw dungeon walls, and small idols. The same sight I saw when I died. I floated (?) Around until I found a mirror (yeah, I put mirrors in the dungeon. Ones that show you your stats). I saw that I was slightly translucent. I had the face of myself when I was 23. And I had a little cross over my head in the mirror (meaning I'm dead). 'I must be a ghost...' And ever since that day, evil spirits inhabited the church. A little later, I saw Sister Fortesia come into the dungeon. "Linn? I'm sorry I yelled.... I know that you were only trying to help the Tiger's Pit, but It shut down a year ago. You don't need to be down here sulking..." She stumbled upon my body. My dead body. "Oh dear.... Linn..." She started to cry. I came out of my hiding place to greet her.

"Hello, Sister."

She looked surprised. Who wouldn't? I was partially floating off the ground, and I looked 23 years old again. "Linn! A-are you...?"

"Dead? Yeah. A ghost? Also yeah..."

"Linn.... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be. I was caught up in trying to help, so I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry."

".... Oh, little brother...." Since I was a part of the family, I was considered a brother.

She tried to hug me, but failed. I couldn't be held. She continued to cry. "Oh, Linn...."

"Listen. I may be a ghost, but that doesn't change anything. Although I cannot leave this dungeon (trust me, I tried) other than that, things wont be different. I'll still be the same Linn I've always been. My personality has only changed slightly since when you first met me."

"But Linn.... Why haven't you passed on to Heaven?"

"Well, people tend to become ghosts when they feel they haven't accomplished something. I still feel like I haven't accomplished a lot."

"But why do you remain in the dungeon?"

"Probably because I feel emotionally attached to it. I put my heart and soul into building this for the advancement of butlers."

"Oh..."

"And God still probably feels like I have something more to do here. Like I still have a purpose... that I need to fulfill."

"Linn..."

"It doesn't matter when or where.... I'll continue to fulfill my duties as a priest."

About four years later, this church and Dungeon were used in a plot to get revenge upon the Sanzenin family. Sonia Shaflnars was her name. I'm still unsure if she's a real nun or not, but she was a part of the Mafia, I know that. This fiasco destroyed the dungeon, setting me free.

The thing that intrigued me most though.... was the man behind it all. A boy by the name of Hayate Ayasaki. This person looked like my old friend, Shinsuke Ayasaki. I can only assume that Hayate was Shinsuke's descendent.

Shinsuke Ayasaki, after his parents died, became stronger from the experience. At his wedding, I hear that he became a master detective, and the most famous police man. The thing that interested me most, was that he used a special technique to take down the most violent criminals. His hand glowed blue, and as he punched it ripped through the wind, and took out multiple criminals at a distance. It almost looked like his fist had traveled a great distance, and smashed through his opponents. Strange enough, he himself had traveled that distance in the time that he had used the technique.

That Hayate boy's technique looked almost completely identical to his ancestor's technique. I was the one to inspire him to create it. When I saw him, I knew who he was related to. He had the same power his ancestor had. Only bigger.

For now, I've decided to shadow this boy and his friends. I talk mainly about anime and manga, sometimes video games when situations happen to be similar. But I give out advice now and then, me being a priest and all. I decided that my purpose is to help this boy and his friends. Although that time I told that boy that "People who get true love chocolates should all drop dead" had been born out of the loss of my love. I speak out of anger sometimes.

One day, something happened... something strange.... and although I'm a ghost, for whatever reason, this incident mainly effected me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, since Linn's background is hardly explained, I decided to write a story about him! And what better story than a story revolving around Valentine's Day? It is February after all. Next chapter, something strange happens, and it changes the way that Linn looks at romance! In other words, he loves again. But who? And for what reason? Find out, next chapter! (If the plot here doesn't suck.) Please tell me if I did good!


End file.
